The Gallant and the Goo
by Eliot Wolf
Summary: Immediately after the Daleks are destroyed and the Doctor returns Donna to her home, he is taken to a dead moon known as Earth XI. He is soon picked up by Captain Jack and moved onto the Torchwood ship "Gallant."
1. Chapter 1

There he stood, the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, and thoroughly amazing. he was circling the TARDIS' controls, flipping switches hitting buttons, simply trying to find out why the thing wouldn't move.

He had dropped Donna off on earth and went back to his TARDIS. The despair was almost too much for him. He stood over his controls, just too distraught to move. Donna had been dragged into this life without any say, then after one day she was obsessed. It was not his choice, nor was it hers, but they were drawn together just as the fates wanted it.

He had finally decided to go somewhere without knowing where it was. Maybe a completely random adventure could help him unwind. When he arrived where the TARDIS had taken him, he went out into the space and saw nothing but a gray moon. No civilizations, no armies, not even a microorganism, the entire moon was empty, and smooth, much too smooth. He went inside to see where he was and the reading told him 'Earth XI.' It didn't make sense he had heard that Earth XI was a failed colonization. There was a disease that had caused the entire planet to be "Swallowed up" as the legend states.

He decided to go outside again, just to look around. He stepped out of the TARDIS and began to circle his ship, the ground clinging to his shoes as he walked, leaving stretched streams in his wake. The curious Doctor crouched down to the sight and examined the soil with his screwdriver. "Clever," he exclaimed. "You are very clever." The soil was not soil, but rather a large mass of nano bots. "Very clever." He walked back into the TARDIS and restarted his attempt to leave, but the ship wouldn't let him. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, a beep and then a voice, "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

The voice was Jack Harkness, although it was a little rougher than he remembered. "Jack is that you?"

"Yes it is. What are you doing on eleven?"

"Oh, just… passing through," the Doctor casually said.

"Well don't move. I'm coming to get you."

"Do you have any idea why the TARDIS won't move?"

"I'll explain it all when you get here." The TARDIS shook, and began to lift off the surface. Outside, the ground left a square indentation where the TARDIS once stood, and was soon smoothed down to the faultless surface that it was.

The TARDIS was lifted into the atmosphere where Jack's ship waited, streaming down a tractor beam. "When did you get a ship Jack?" asked the Doctor.

"Only about ten years ago, I am a captain after all. What would I be without a ship?"

"Good point." The two laughed as the TARDIS was lifted into the hull of the ship. The Doctor felt a slight rumble as the TARDIS landed inside of the ship. He walked to the doorway and opened it to see four armed men waiting for him.

"Sir, Captain Harkness will be here in a moment. You are ordered to wait here."

"Ah, no rush," said the Doctor. He sat down at the entrance to the TARDIS and waited. The hull was vast with lines painted on the floor. The Doctor couldn't help but notice the Torchwood insignia painted to the front on the floor. Soon Jack came out of a distant doorway with two others following him. Jack was wearing his old captains coat, the same coat the Doctor had left him in the last time he saw the captain. Underneath the coat was a thick bomber jacket, zipped to the top, hood down. He wore two shoulder holsters and one at his waist. No matter how much Jack demanded he had changed Torchwood, they were still trigger-happy psychopaths to the Doctor.

To the left of Jack were a sort of weasly character, complete with thick glasses, and an air of fake superiority. He was staring down at a touch sensitive clipboard writing things, and mumbling to himself. The other was a young girl, blonde, muscular, and she shook the Doctor to his very core. All he could do was stare.

"Doctor," exclaimed Jack. "How've you been?" He opened his arms to the Doctor, hoping for a hug. The Doctor obliged, but halfheartedly. He let go and continued to stare and the girl

"Good, good," said the Doctor.

"Okay. This is Bruce Jackson, and she is…"

"Hello dad."

"Dad?" asked Jack.

"Jack, this is my…"

"I'm his daughter Captain."

"Daughter?" The strange thing about this question was that not only was it Jack who asked, but it was also the armed subordinates, the custodian, even the flies on the wall seemed to state in their own language the question that was being thrown around. The only one who seemed to take it in stride was Bruce who was still mumbling to himself and writing on the clipboard.

"Yeah, long story. But she's my daughter, I'm her dad, and I had believed until this moment that she was dead." The Doctor and Jenny just stood there waiting for someone to say something.

Finally, Bruce broke out of his hypnosis and held the clipboard to the Doctor. "Regulations Doctor, every new crew member must submit to a DNA scan. Place your hand on the pad and wait for the sample to read."

"Oh, I'm not…"

"I'm sorry Doctor, it is procedure," said Jack.

The Doctor grudgingly placed his had on the scanner and waited. A light paced back and forth under his hand before the machine beeped. "Okay remove your hand." The Doctor obliged and waited. The scanner buzzed for a little bit and then beeped up at Bruce. "I'm sorry Doctor, but the machine says that you're already apart of our database."

"Oh, I can explain that," said Jenny.

"No, no. Not yet. Let's get them used to the idea that their famous Doctor has spawned first, then we get into the detailed." The Doctor then turned to Jack and looked at him expectantly. "So…"

"So what?"

"Where did you get the ship?"

"Oh, right sorry. The ship."

"Yes, that is what I meant."

"Well, the ship is a Torchwood vessel."

"I could figure that from the large 'T' on the ground."

"Yes well let me be the first to welcome you Doctor…" Jack began to stride off to where he had come, making himself louder as he walked. "… To the Gallant!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what is Eleven, Captain?" The Doctor had been taken to a common hall of some sort, and was talking to Jack Harkness and two members of his crew. One was the Doctors own daughter Jenny; the other was the Captains technician.

"Well, along time ago, this was a small colonization."

"Right, and then it was swallowed up, but what happened?"

"Well, that legend was spread by a child Doctor. The only one to survive told all his recollection of the story through his eyes. The truth of the matter is that there was a virus. A virus without any similarities to our immunities; a virus we could not combat quick enough. That's when Torchwood stepped in."

"Oh, no you didn't."

"Yes Doctor. We thought it would help save the colonies. Program alien nano bots to destroy all harmful organisms on the planet."

"But for all you know that was the race on this planet."

"It's not my fault Doctor. Those nano bots were not my choice. I am not the head of Torchwood; I don't have authorization to combat all plans of action. When they sent this order I was in another galaxy, cleaning up some Ood mess."

"I don't care. Somebody should have known better."

"Will somebody explain the problem to me? Why shouldn't the bots be used?" Jenny was staring back and forth between the Doctor and Jack. She considered looking to Bruce, but he was looking at his screen and wouldn't look away.

"Most nano bots destroy harmful organisms by converting the molecules and rewriting the natural data. Basically turning any cell or object into a brand new nano bot," said Jack.

"But a bad _original _program can cause the nano bots to start converting other things, like trees and rocks and…"

"Where the Doctor is going with this is that the colonies were converted. The people, the planet everything."

"Which is why I thought Torchwood could handle it. I allowed your group to keep those things under the condition the be kept in an EMF container until you knew how to work them properly."

"Well, there were conditions."

"What conditions?"

"It was an angel."

"… Oh."

"Wait angel, hang on what angel?" The conversation was confusing to Jenny but she would not be let her self fall behind that much, the Doctors DNA would see to that.

"The last of the angels," said Jack. "The only race to find a way to manifest the waves of light into solid objects."

"They had reached light speed before they developed space travel. The information seemed to just come to them. They were once considered the only intellectual rivals to the Time Lords."

"But they had all but vanished. The one on the planet was an ambassador, coming here to witness our attempts at new life. He felt like it was his duty, but he didn't make it."

"That's the kind of thing I tried to warn Torchwood about. The stuff they take is not meant to be used by people who don't understand it. I thought you knew that Jack."

" I told you, it wasn't my decision."

"Well, I guess you're right. No point in making a fuss about it. Wouldn't do any good now."

"Sir."

"What is it Bruce?"

"The ships scanners are reporting trouble with the main generators."

"Well, what's the problem?" They walked to stand beside Bruce and looked at his screen. The screen was flashing a warning in a section of the ship.

"That's the docking hull. Doctor, the TARDIS is in there." Jack stepped back and clicked on his communicator. "Dock 1 this is Captain Harkness. What's going on in there?"

"Sir, the floor is melting. We can't explain it."

"Where did it stem from?"

"It's coming from that box thing. Captain, what should we do?"

"Get out of there. There's nothing you can do, get out. I'm coming down with the Doctor and Bruce now to see what can be done. You get out."

"Well?" asked the Doctor.

"They say it's coming from the TARDIS."

"What is?"

"The nano bots."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know it's not my best work and I don't have any excuses. I hope you enjoy and I'd enjoy to hear your Reviews._

Both men rushed out of the room, coattails trailing leading the two rookies to the bridge. The Doctor and Jack, two of the greatest adventurers in the universe, together again, and fighting together. As they got to the bridge the Doctor could see the trouble, for infront of him stood the blue box, half gone beneath the floor. The Time Lord ran for the hole and jumped with Jack just behind him. "You have to get out Doctor!"

"I'm not leaving it!" He pulled out his screwdriver and attempted to shut off the bots. Their programming was genius, but muddled. The kind of code a child would give it. He gave up and grabbed at Jacks collar. "This is your fault!"

"No, it's not…"

"Oh, don't start with me. You knew what this was, you gave the order to Torchwood."

"I didn't know."

The Doctor was stunned. "What?"

"I didn't know that the machines would destroy the planet."

"Why not?"

"We tested it. Put them on a slab of shale with a bacteria infested Petri dish. We thought of the experiment as a success." Jack stared at the Doctors hands, shame filling his aging eyes. "I'm sorry Doctor. I failed you."

"Jack…" The Doctor let the collar go. He lifted Jacks head and looked in, their infinite understanding looking back at each other. "It's okay." Jack smiled and laughed. The Doctor had forgiven him and that's what he wanted. "Now, you men," he pointed at the guards on the wall. "Get me a nitrogen fire extinguisher, and your closest EMP."

"But that'll shut down the system," added Bruce.

"No it won't. Not if I shut down all the mechanical wibbly wobblies with this," he held up the screwdriver. "One shot and I'll have this place safe enough for the gitteriest of electric creatures. Now, let's get started." He pointed into the system of wires that hadn't been destroyed by the nano bots. Their hum stopped and notified the Doctor that they had shut off. The guards came back with the extinguishers and the Doctor readily took them, pointing them into the converted mass at his feet. A quick few shots slowed the progress of their job and soon stopped.

As the guards came in the Doctor got antsy. It had been awhile since he was allowed to use a Magnetic Pulse like this, and it was a beauty. He anxiously accepted the bomb and placed it just under the TARDIS' left corner. He wasn't worried, the TARDIS had an exceptional protection system, the Doctor assumed this was why the nano bots hadn't bothered converting it in the first place.

"Now Jack, I'm going to set this thing off. Tell your men to turn everything electrical off in the rooms outside these walls, and to wait for my signal."

"Alright." He pressed on his earpiece and relayed the message. The Doctor gave a few more sprits from the extinguisher and shivered at the climate it was making.

"Get ready. Bruce, shut that thing off now, or I swear…" He waited for the technician to put the screen away, then made some last changes to the bombs wirings. When that was finished he jumped out of the hole and led everybody back. "Everybody ready?"

"Yes," said Jenny.

"Yes," said Bruce.

"What did you do to the bomb?" asked Jack.

"No idea." He flipped the switch just as Jack turned to stare in disbelief. The bomb exploded and sent the pulse throughout the ship. The TARDIS wiggled in its place and screens on the wall flicked on and off. The Doctor just stared straight into the blast. When it ended the room was stoic, slight sounds of electronics malfunctioning filled the silence. Then Jenny jumped into the air. "Dad, that was amazing."

"Well…" Jenny jumped on the Doctor and the rest of the gang joined in. The guards cheered and Jack escaped the soppy scene to tell the crew that it was safe to turn some machines back on.

"Well Doctor."

"Yes Jack."

"You saved the lives of many again today. Probably not your biggest struggle, but certainly an important one to me and my men."

"Well, I was just stopping by."

"Don't you always?"

"Sometimes I stay for tea."

Jack laughed, "I'll take that as a hint. Jo'Ness, call down to the kitchen and have them bring us some tea for the Doctor."

"Yes sir."

They walked off, just as they had done an hour previously. "So Jack, where is this thing headed?"

"Nowhere, why?"

"Well I… feel us moving…"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is the last chapter of this FF. I hope you like it I worked on it and I hope you readers like it. R/R and I would like to say that there will be more coming._

_-Eliot Wolf_

The control room was in chaos with the crew of the Gallant running around to their required sections. People were falling over each other in a mad panic and the shaking of the ship entering the planets atmosphere was not helping. They were headed for a collision course towards the planet earth XI, the largest mass in the Gallants readings. The Doctor, Jack, Jenny and Bruce soon rushed in from the loading bay to find the disarray of the control room. "What's happening Jack?" asked the Doctor.

Bruce spoke after typing in his clipboard, without looking up, "The ships computers have read an outside force tampering with the main controls. It has calculated this with a terrorist plot and has decided the best course of action would be to destroy the ship on the closest planet."

The Doctor jumped into the thick of the ship, getting his own information from the ship itself using the sonic screwdriver. "Is there anyway to override the computer?"

"No," said Jenny hovering over a control screen. "I can't even get into the transmitter, the ship is on full lockdown."

"The nano's must have gone farther than we thought. They're probably dissolving the entire ship as we speak." The Doctor ran to the back of the main system computer and flipped open the console. He got a reading back that told him there were nano-bots inside but they were too spread out. He ran to another one and the readings were the same. "There are too many of them to stop without destroying the ship. There's nothing I can do."

"Well you have to do something," yelled Jenny.

"I can't, there's too many of them." The ship began to shake. Everyone stopped for a while and looked out towards the gray mass that was XI, the planet that would soon be their grave, standing alone in the darkness of the universe. "When we crash… we'll be dissolved almost instantly by the planet. There is no hope for us." The Doctor stared out and walked to the window. Jack and Jenny followed him and stood with him, Jack looked solemn and Jenny was trying to hold back the tears.

"Will it hurt?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. Maybe not, but I don't know about you. You may simply regenerate for ever."

Jack laughed at the thought, "Yeah, forever converted into a human. Funny, I always thought I'd die old, after eons of life I would die far away with great last words."

"Yeah," the Doctor just stared out. He remembered the Face of Bo, the ancient being who told him that he was not alone in the world. "So did I Jack."

Then a sudden wave of thought over came him and he rushed out of the room. Jack and Jenny followed him with Bruce catching up the rear. "Dad, what is it?"

"The TARDIS!"

"The TARDIS?" inquired Jack.

"Yes. The TARDIS' heart, it's a giant generator right?"

"Yeah."

"So if I convert it into a magnetic pulse it'll reprogram the nano-bots to attack it. The ships defenses will be able to hold them off until I can finally destroy them."

"But how will you do that?" asked Jack.

At this point they were all running across the Torchwood insignia in the loading bay. The Blue box, standing in the center with all its own personal power, was waiting for its owner to return. The Doctor jumped the hole into the ship and hurriedly began to rewire the ship.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"How will you destroy them?"

The Doctor stopped his frantic work and stared at Jack. He then went back to work and explained. "When the TARDIS transports everything on the outside is thoroughly battered. You've experienced this yourself Jack." Jenny looked up at Jack and he gave her a 'long story' sort of look.

"But the nano-bots will resist this. It's not enough to destroy them," said Jack.

"That's why I'm not just going to travel through time and space…"

"You don't mean…" Jack stopped. He looked at the Doctor and turned around.

"You understand Jack? I will not be able to come back. The walls can not take that anymore."

"I understand." He lead his two companions out the doors and closed them to allow the Doctor to get back to his work.

Outside Jenny turned to him. "What does he mean Jack?"

"He's going…" he turned around to get one last look at the TARDIS. "He's going to draw them to him then use all of the power of the TARDIS to transport himself to another dimension. The force of traveling between realities may be enough to destroy the nano-bots."

"But he said he would not be able to come back Jack. What did he mean?"

"He has traveled between worlds before Jenny. The walls of reality can't take that and the TARDIS was nearly torn apart when he tried it before."

Jenny broke down at this. He dad was sacrificing himself for them. Their life would be saved but the universes best friend would soon be gone just for them.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor had finished. He pressed a sequence of buttons and soon the heart began to generate the pulse.

Outside the three could tell what was happening, the sigil on top flashed and the ominous sound of the TARDIS' sending. All around the ship readings were returning to normal as the nano-bots left their systems and headed through the Gallants wiring to the TARDIS. Soon the entire ship was back to normal and the crew began to pull the ship out of course. All was right on the ship and the crew celebrated.

Jack, Jenny and Bruce were not celebrating however. The TARDIS stood covered in a barely visible coat of nano-bots trying desperately to get through its shields. He TARDIS had begun to wane as the circuitry was attempting the suicide mission through reality.

Inside the Doctor flipped off a screen and looked around. Over his left eye was a bloody towel, blood running down his suit. He went back to his work and finished the calculations for going through the wall to another dimension. The TARDIS disappeared from sight and Jack joined Jenny in solemn remorse. They walked slowly through the cheering ship to the control room where they were needed. When they got there they walked to their posts and sat down.

Within three minutes they all jumped out of their seats and ran back to the loading bay. In the center of the room, only feet away from where the TARDIS once stood was a lone green eye lying on its side, and next to that sat a Galiphreyan watch.

Only fifteen minutes previously the Doctor had decided the universe needed him more than anything, but this needed to be done as well. He decided to leave the two things that Jack would need to clone him perfectly; the watch storing his Time Lord memory and his own DNA. He opened a chute to the outside and threw the watch out onto the ground. Then he took a few pain pills and a laser cutter and cut out his own eye. It was gruesome but it had to be done. He then flipped on a screen to record a statement to the captain explaining what to do.

"Jack, Jenny. I am sorry but I must do this. But the universe needs me in it, I can't simply run away from it. I have left you with the means to make a copy of me and it is required of you to follow through with them. Now don't leave without watching all of this but in the loading bay is a sample of my DNA and my watch. Inside the watch is my memory, although it does not hold this incident. The story of the Gallant must be taken to your grave and you must never tell it to my clone. If you do the clone won't hold and we will be right back to were we are. Jack, this message is directed at you. DO NOT let Torchwood near my DNA. I do not want them tampering it into a weapon. As soon as the cloning procedure is done destroy any information or samples of my DNA. That's an order Jack. Jenny, I'm sorry I have to leave you like this. Hopefully as time goes on we will see more of each other. I still remember you from that desolate planet. I want you to go back there, as soon as I am remade. Take me there and you will see why. I love you all, and I shall miss you. Goodbye."

End of Transmission 


	5. Authors Final Words

Authors Final Words

_Well, that was it for "The Gallant and the Goo". For all of you who responded and favorite thank you for your support, I really enjoyed all the (4) comments. I would like to take this time to tell you all that I am writing two spin offs of this story, one following the original Doctor and the other following Jack and Jenny. Again I really do enjoy hearing from all of you, so please read those and keep looking around on my page to see what other stories I have for all of you._

_Well I guess that's all I have to say, so please take care, and have a happy lobotomy,_

_-Eliot Wolf_


End file.
